Ship Weeks 2014!
by teamleo4
Summary: I'm going to post all of the Ship Week one-shots on here for 2014! I missed Sally and Poseidon/Paul :'( but I'm gonna get at least a chapter on the rest! Some may have more than one chapter so if I have a long story I'll post it on a different story... This Week: Frazel; Next Week: Caleo(ERMAHGERD MY BABIES); Last Week: Jasper
1. Chapter 1: Tylla

**Hey! Decided to write something for the Ship Weeks! I'm just gonna fill up a whole story with this stuff... And I don't think I can wait until September for Caleo... I've already got a story planned out for them. Like, a whole story. It's gonna be pretty long. I wish I could finish my other story by then but idk. Anyways...**

**Sorry about the delay on my other stories but something came up. Read the top of my profile for more info... I'm still hoping for her parents to get back in touch...**

**Thanks for your support!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Will<strong>

** Will wandered around the camp aimlessly.**

It was just before dinner, during his free break. He really had nothing better to do.

Nyssa, the head counselor for the Hephaestus Cabin, (for the time being, at least until Leo got back) was off building something that she had mumbled distractedly about.

Travis and Connor were missing in action, which kind of freaked Will out. Who knew when he would find some firecrackers down his shirt (and it wouldn't be the first time).

Malcolm was trying to research a little into some more mythology, as if he didn't already know all of it. He thought he might be able to pick up on some information to help his sister on her quest.

Drew was back to ordering people around in the Aphrodite cabin, but Lacy and Mitchel were telling her off.

Clarisse was in a fight with some of his cabin members near the campfire. He'd have to deal with that later, but it seemed like Chris had it under control. As much as you could have a daughter of Ares under control, anyway.

In the distance it looked like the Demeter and Dionysus cabins were arguing about how big the strawberries should be.

Camp as usual.

Will kept walking past the cabins, glancing at the Poseidon cabin quickly, then averting his eyes. That place was avoided by everyone now. Ever since Percy disappeared. . . Well, you can imagine how deserted that place was.

He headed out towards the forest, planning on skirting around them to get to the beach. He thanked his dad silently for the nice weather. Not a cloud in sight.

"Ahhhhhh!" he heard, as a satyr ran out of the forest, a few feet from Will.

"What the-" he said, looking over at the woods. "Whoa!" he then dove out of the way to make room for a massive dog bounding out of the trees.

He hit the dirt, just as the hellhound jumped over him, not a moment too soon. The hellhound skidded to a halt a few yards away. His head slammed into the ground at the same time.

"Ugh," he groaned, automatically reaching for his skull.

"Hellhounds. Creatures of Nyx and Cerberus. Shadow travel. Shadow travel makes Ella nauseous. Shadow travel not good for Ella."

_Did I hit my head too hard?_

Will groggily got up, holding on to the dagger still in it's sheath at his side. Usually he used his bow, but he was still seeing two and his chances of hitting anything with it were slim.

He registered a few things.

Hellhound.

Cyclops.

Red feathers.

"Concussion. Temporary unconsciousness caused by a blow to the head."

"Will has an owie."

"What?" He looked at the Cyclops closer, then grinned. "Tyson!"

"Yay! Will remembers me!" Then the unpreventable happened. Tyson ran up and crushed Will into a hug.

The son of Apollo, already having this experience twice, just tried to take it like a man. Good news: he didn't break anything.

"It's good to see you too," he managed, gasping.

"I found a harpy," he said, smiling widely. He turned to the skinny one behind him, perched on Mrs. O'Leary's back. "Ella meet Will. Will is friendly," he assured Ella.

The harpy studied him. "Will. William. German origin. From the name Willhelm. Meaning 'desire protection'."

Will didn't know how to take his name being defined. And he certainly wasn't desiring protection.

"Um, Will is just fine. . ." he said slowly.

"Ella is smart!" Tyson said proudly. "She reads a lot! And she is pretty."

"Okay?" Will said, directing his attention back to the Cyclops. "Weren't you at the Roman camp?"

"Yep! Percy said 'shadow travel with Ella' so I did! Then he told me to take Ella here!"

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. '_A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds_.' Tyson's brother."

"Wait, what was that?" Will asked, shocked.

"Tyson's brother," Ella repeated, confused. She glanced at the person in question, as if doubting the information was true.

Tyson looked at Will, worried. "Will's head must hurt still," he explained to the harpy.

"No, not that!" He looked around exasperated, and saw that they were drawing a crowd. Some of the people had surprised looks, but some new campers just looked bewildered. "Tyson, why don't you show Ella around camp while I go talk to Chiron?"

"Okay!" the Cyclops said cheerfully. "Will is going to go talk to Pony! I will show you camp!"

"Camp. Temporary home. Tyson will show Ella camp."

Tyson then jogged off towards the cabins, pointing at random things and calling them his nicknames for those places. Ella fluttered her wings and took off, not before Will could have sworn he saw a blush on the harpy's face.

He shook his head, then called out the camp counselors from the crowd, telling them to get to the Big House for a meeting.

Will smirked, shaking off the silly thought that Tyson had found himself a girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm not good with Tylla, as you can tell. I just did it in Will's POV so I didn't have to do it in one of their types of speech pattern. And I knew that they weren't gonna be making out *shudders* cuz that would be weird. They're gonna be going on... play dates lol.<strong>

**Well that's all for now and the next chapter will be... *drum roll* Grover and Juniper! Idk what their ship name is... kind of sad but all the ones I'm thinking of seem a little wrong...**

**Cya next chapter!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

**PS VVVVVVVVVV that review button is really awesome don't ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Gruniper

**Better late than never!**

**I had most of this finished yesterday but didn't get the ending done. . . I wanted a better ending than this but didn't want to draw it out.**

**Thanks and enjoy the one-shot!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grover<strong>

** Grover stood on Half-Blood Hill, **looking down at the valley below.

He had just gotten back from Nevada. He had been there for a little over a month, searching for Percy. He came back, empty handed and feeling more battered than when he left.

He slowly walked down into the strawberry fields. A few satyrs looked up, temporarily letting their mouths leave their pipes. The fruit around them stopped growing, but then continued to after Grover passed, as the others continued their music. A few stared in awe.

He was getting _way _more respect since the whole 'you're protector of the Wild now'. In a lot of ways it was awesome, but in some, well. . .

Awkward staring like he should be worshiped kind of got you unwanted attention.

Annabeth was still going on too many sleepless nights. He had tried to convince her to take a break, but he wasn't being a great example. At least Piper was helping out.

They were sure Percy was at the camp. Like, seventy percent sure. But the sooner the _Argo II_ was finished, the sooner they could search for the camp, and the sooner they'd find Grover's missing-in-action best friend.

He made his way out of the strawberry patch, and walked in between the stables and armory. Some of the Hephaestus kids were in the armory pounding away at the metal. He could see Blackjack in the stables, but he kept walking. He knew where he had to go.

The forest could be dangerous to anyone who traveled in it. Mostly demigods. Nature spirits could usually get by unnoticed by monsters, but Grover was still nervous.

He took a shaky breath then ran into the trees.

He heard creaks and movement around him, but he imagined that they were naiads and kept moving. Even if he stayed and learned that there was, let's say, a hundred-foot long drakon, he would be running in a few seconds anyway.

He jumped over the creek, like it was nothing. He was just glad he kept his footing when he landed. Slippery rocks were never good for hooves.

Grover saw the pile of rocks ahead and slowed down. Even if Juniper was near by, he didn't want to get too close to them. Even now, after they were sure the Labyrinth had collapsed, it was still considered cursed to get near them. During capture the flag, campers stopped putting their base on top of it.

He skirted around the edge, and quickly found the right tree. He grinned as a girl jumped out of it and tackled him.

"Grover!" Juniper yelled, both of them falling to the ground. She blushed as she landed on top of him.

"How has my naiad been doing?" he asked, his face turning a bit red but the smile never failing.

She quickly got off of him and they both got to their feet. "Better now," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

Grover wanted to do a victory dance. How could he have gotten so lucky to be dating one of the hottest nymphs at camp?

Juniper read his expression quickly when she pulled away. "Don't start that again," she accused. "You're the best satyr in the whole world."

Grover sighed, dark thoughts clouding his head. He shook it, disbelieving. "If I was so great I would've found Percy by now."

Juniper wrapped her arms around him. She smiled lightly and said, "Percy is lucky to have a friend as great as you searching for him. Besides, you know that the gods are hiding him."

"Yeah, but-"

Juniper kissed him, cutting him off. "Stop worrying. Everything is going to work out Grovy."

"I still wish I could go on the quest. . ." Grover sulked. "They picked Gleeson to. I don't get it, I mean, I_ am_ more qualified. . ."

Then he noticed Juniper's reaction. She was biting her lip, and her forehead had wrinkles. That was a huge signal of 'you just did something wrong and I don't know how to tell you'.

"What's wrong June Bloom?" he asked, using her nickname to try and cheer her up.

"I wouldn't be able to follow and. . . what would happen to me if something happened to you?" she asked, quickly wiping her eyes.

He hugged her slowly, holding her back with one hand and her head with the other. "I'd be fine June. Really."

"I know but all that waiting? Going to Greece and back?"

"I'd probably just ask them to drop me off back here after I saw Percy," he laughed. "I was never for the open fighting. Maybe that's why they picked Gleeson. But anyways. . ." he slowly backed up and sat down, leaning against a rock. "What have you been doing lately?"

Juniper shrugged, sitting next to him, then leaning her head on his shoulder. "Girl time. Corydalia, Holly, and Catalpa have been really nice to me. But then Douglas started hitting on us! He keeps following Corydalia around."

Grover just nodded his head, sighing. Douglas had been all over the nymphs. And _he _was probably going to have to do something about it.

Juniper wrapped her arm around Grover, kissing his cheek. "But I only have eyes for one guy with horns."

"What about without horns," he asked in mock fear.

They both laughed and leaned in at the same time, relieved in the fact that they had each other and that the fear of loss was far behind them.

At least, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending, I know. Haven't really hardcore shipped Gruniper but. . .<strong>

**Charlina is next! Finally one that I can do a lot easier... let's take a trip to the Underworld, shall we?**

**Til next time...**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

**PS. I have a tumblr of the same name, so if you want to follow... this is the first chapter I've mentioned this so I don't have any followers yet... so be the first!**


	3. Chapter 3: Charlena

**Well... I'm not a day late this time! I still got 10 minutes to spare in my time zone!**

**Lol, well here's the easiest chapter for Ship Weeks I've written. Thank the gods for allowing me to get this done in time.**

**Thanks for your support!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silena<strong>

** As another ghost passed by Silena shivered.**

She was dead. Of course she was. Drakon poison was lethal.

She was next in line at the gates of Erebos. Then she was through, into a huge tent. The pavilion was lined with skulls, and she could hear screams from beyond, but it didn't matter.

In front of her stood the judges' table. They all sat behind it, looking down at her, beneath their black robes. The all wore identical gold masks, which made them seem unreal, and almost godly. But Silena wasn't afraid.

No one spoke. She looked at each of the judges in turn, waiting for them to start their judgment. To ask for her life story. But she could feel those unseen eyes staring into her, knowing all. She couldn't hide anything if she tried.

"Sacrificed herself to save her friends," the judge on the left said at last.

"The sacrifice would not have been needed if she hadn't passed information to the Titan," the next judge disagreed.

"She never meant to hurt anyone," the judge on the right said.

"But lives have been lost because of her." the middle judge argued. "Her own boyfriend died because of her involvement, and still after she kept up the charade."

Each spoken word was another punch in the gut. But that was only because it was true. She looked down, forcing herself not to cry. She had finally accepted her fate.

"She's not in denial. She knows that she has done wrong," the last judge said.

"And not a moment too soon," the first judge said. "Elysium for Silena Beauregard."

She looked up at the judges, in utter bewilderment. "Elysium?" she asked, positive that she had heard incorrectly.

She could almost tell with certainty that the first judge was smiling at her. "That is what you want, right?"

"I-yes, yes of course." She turned her body, but kept her eyes locked on the judge, sure that at any moment he would laugh, and tell her that this was her first punishment. To pretend that she had what she wanted.

But they didn't say anything more, as if she had to be in a certain spot for them to speak.

She turned her head and ran out of the tent.

She glanced over to her left, where she could see millions of tortures taking place. She could picture herself with them easily. She had convinced herself that she would be joining them.

Then she followed the trail down to the right, towards a less intimidating gated community.

She could see gorgeous houses, extending outwards for miles. Smoke rose from some chimneys, and a bonfire was definitely taking place. She could hear laughter, that drowned out the cries of tortured souls as she got closer to those gates.

The gates opened before her, and she cautiously made her way in. Some people looked at her, and waved. She nervously returned the action.

Others carried on their business, mowing their lawns or chatting over fences to their neighbors.

She looked around, and noticed an office posted near the front gates, which were closing behind her. She made her way towards it, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

She opened the door and ducked inside, not looking around at the details of the building. She was still trying to convince herself that she had made it to Elysium.

"Hi!" a voice said, and she flinched. It was weird to hear anyone other than a cold voice behind a mask. She looked over at a woman behind the counter, who had spoken. "I'll be with you momentarily," she said cheerfully, turning her attention back to the person in front of her. "I'm sorry I can't give out records of deaths. It's against policy."

Silena focused on the man she was talking to and gasped.

The man turned around, and when he looked at her, he pushed through the only group of people between them, and enveloped her in his arms.

"Charlie!" she half sobbed, but she was quickly cut off by his lips pushing fiercely against hers.

He reached a hand up, pulling her face as close as possible to his. She complied by running her fingers through his hair, then tightening them. Her other hand looped around his back, and his went around her waist.

Nothing else mattered.

He finally broke away, gasping for air. "You're here!" he said, kissing her quickly again.

"Drakon," she responded, her eyes shining, and a smile never making a disappearance.

"Yeah, I know about that!" he said, laughing lightly.

"Wait. . ." she said, with fear creeping into her emotions, threatening to take hold. "You know-"

"I watched everything from down here," he whispered quietly.

Silena's heart felt like shattering. "How much did you hear?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Everything."

They stayed still, Silena looking down in his arms, while she felt his intense stare on her. His arms never moved, never gave any intention of leaving her body. And neither did hers.

"It doesn't matter," Charlie finally mumbled.

She looked up at him, her eyes glassy.

"But-"

He firmly planted another kiss on her, cutting her off.

"It doesn't matter," he repeated. And this time, Silena met his hardened stare. She could see all of his emotions, as if they were laying out in front of her. Yet none of them were anger. Sadness. Embarrassment. Horror. He wasn't ashamed of anything she had done.

So when he said those words yet again, she believed him.

And they had the rest of forever to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so thanks for reading!<strong>

**Oh crap it's 12...**

**Comment please!**

**and until next time...**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Thaluke

**I mean, _technically _it's free ship week...**

**Yeah, it's late, but it's here!**

**And I got another chapter right after this too, so double update people!**

**I'm working on An Oath to Keep, I promise. Piper's chapter is really hard... I don't have any good ideas.**

**That's all for now, thanks!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thalia<strong>

** Thalia looked around** for another monster.

Another day without barely any decent food. Annabeth's stomach was growling, like everything else in the woods. Luke was trying to keep a positive attitude, but he was slipping. Every once and a while Thalia could hear him grumbling when he thought they weren't listening.

It had been a day since they had left Ms. Castellan's house. And Luke was more agitated than ever. Whatever Hermes had said to him, it had made Luke angrier than she had ever seen him.

Annabeth was stumbling over every rock. She needed a break. And maybe Thalia could calm Luke down some. . .

"I'm getting a little tired," Thalia lied. "Maybe we should-"

Annabeth collapsed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Luke looked over at Thalia and nodded, thankful, but he still had a grimace on his face.

"Luke, do you still have that tent?" she asked. Luke nodded again, and slung his backpack off his shoulder. They had 'borrowed' some supplies from a store a few miles back. If it was a life or death situation, Thalia was fine with stealing.

Once they set up the temporary camp, Annabeth crawled inside the tent, falling asleep within the first few seconds. She had fussed a little because she wanted to take guard duty, but Luke had convinced her. Her light snores could be heard, so obviously she wouldn't have had the energy to stay awake for long.

Thalia and Luke sat side-by-side at the entrance of the tent. Her hand was already on her wrist, in case she needed to get her shield out at a moment's notice. Her mace canister was on the ground next to her.

She looked over at Luke, who was staring at the ground. He seemed more. . . unstable. Thalia thought that if they got into a fight right now, he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"Hey," she said, hitting their shoulder's together.

Luke looked up and faked a smile. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Really convincing," she told him.

Luke's shoulder's sagged as he looked down at the dirt in between them. The act he had been putting on recently faded away, showing just how beaten down he was feeling.

"Sorry. Yesterday was. . ." he said, unable to finish.

"A disaster." She finished. "I get it. Family sucks."

Luke looked at her seriously. "You saw how my mom was. She doesn't-" he cut off and slammed his fist in to the ground.

A silence settled between them. Finally Luke gathered up the courage to ask a question that he only asked once before.

"What about your family?"

The first time he had asked, Thalia had glared at him, and told him 'it's complicated'. But after yesterday, and seeing his family first hand, that wasn't a good answer anymore.

So she sighed, and muttered in a low tone. "My mom was a drunk. She was obsessed with Zeus, and-" she choked up, thinking about the last straw. Jason's disappearance. "and I couldn't take it anymore."

"You're holding back," Luke noted. He must have noticed her reaction because he backtracked. "Sorry I asked, I-"

"No, you have the right to know," she replied, taking a deep breath. "I – I wasn't an only child."

He just stared at her. "You had a sister?"

She shook her head. "A brother. Younger than me."

"What happened- nevermind. Sorry-"

"Luke, calm down. You didn't have the chance to tell me your story personally, it was shoved in my face. It's only fair."

Luke paused, but then nodded slowly.

"The truth is I don't know what happened to him. My mom-" a flicker of rage crossed her face. "Let me start from the beginning."

So she launched into the story, knowing that if she thought about it too much, she wouldn't be able to continue.

She told him about how after Zeus left, her mom started drinking. Then that Zeus came back after a while, and started being a better father. How her mom got pregnant again. How Jason was born. How after a while, Zeus finally disappeared again. And her mom fell back into the same pattern.

"Then my mom said we were going on vacation." She said it in a tight voice, knowing what she was going to have to say later. "Once we got there, she said she left the picnic basket in the car, and she sent me to go get it."

She was fighting back tears. She could tell Luke noticed. He was holding his hand out, like he wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do.

"I didn't want to leave Jason alone there, but I could see the car from where we were. It was right there and-" She took a shaky breath. "When I came back, my mom was sobbing. She said that Hera had taken him. That he was as good as dead."

Luke scooted closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. In any normal circumstances, she would have pushed him away, zapping him by accident. But she couldn't find it in herself to do that now.

"I ran away after that. He was the only reason I stayed for so long."

She leaned on him for support, and she felt like the whole world was falling around her.

Luke stayed silent. He didn't know what to say.

Then his grip tightened around her. "I'm here. And if there's a chance we can find your brother, I'll help. And I'm sure Annabeth-"

"We can't tell her. I didn't want to tell anyone. . ."

He sighed, in fake depression. "Now this is like a real family. Keeping secrets from each other." He grinned and shook his head in mock shame.

Thalia looked over at him, planning to push him away now, and noticed just how close he was.

He realized how silent it had gotten and looked at her, their noses an inch from touching.

"Um. . ." Thalia said, about to scoot away.

Luke didn't say anything, and without warning, pushed his lips to hers.

Thalia flailed. _WHAT IN ALL OF HADES-_

Luke lurched away suddenly, looking shocked. She suddenly realized that she had literally shocked him. Like, with electricity.

"Luke, I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry-"

"What's going on?" Annabeth's voice came from inside the tent.

Thalia and Luke just stared at each other as the younger girl crawled out of the tent. It was then that Thalia realized that her and Luke were both standing.

"Was there a monster?" Annabeth asked, her gray eyes sweeping the woods, looking for the threat.

Luke was the first to move. He knelt to the ground, so that he had to look up at Annabeth. "I fell asleep and Thalia scared me," he lied.

Annabeth stared at him accusatory. "I told you I should have been guard!"

Luke faked a smile and stood back up. "Your right. But now it's time to pack up camp."

Thalia's mind swam. Three seconds of kissing and she was paralyzed from the shock of it for about two minutes.

And she had no idea how she felt about it.

She unfroze. She slowly started pulling apart the tent, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

Luke glanced at her after a while of avoiding eye contact. He raised his eyebrows, asking the silent question.

She looked away, thinking about shrugging in response. Even as she thought about doing so, it felt like a lame response. But how could she just shrug off something like that?

But more questions just slammed into her brain.

_How much does Luke like me? How long has he liked me? If this becomes more serious. . ._

But she couldn't let it get serious. Everything in her life had been so impermanent. Her father, her mother's sanity, her brother. . . How could she even think about being in a relationship with Luke if it could be taken away in a second?

They had packed up camp, and Luke had started walking ahead. He was still waiting for an answer.

And she wasn't sure if she had one yet. Or if she ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>The beginnings of Thaluke... *sigh*<strong>

**I think this turned out well. Kind of shows the indecisive Thalia, and why Thaluke never actually happened. It just was gonna be super awkward between them, and that kind of relationship that never got off the ground.**

**Yeah, Thaluke would have happened if Thalia hadn't been turned to Pinecone Face. And Luke wouldn't have turned evil. And Annabeth would have hated Percy for ever because the Lightning Bolt would have never been stolen. So just relax. I'm not gonna put full on make out scenes for a non-existant ship.**

**And yes, I do love Thaluke. Don't get me wrong. But it would have been really awkward for Annabeth to be hearing groaning and moaning from the next tent over. Just saying.**

**Lol, a little rantish, but... yeah.**

**Lol don't forget to comment, or cuss me out for this, whatever. Just putting the truth out there, I don't write AU for Ship Weeks.**

**Comment! PM if you have questions!**

**-teamleo4 (the winnnnnnn!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Caleo-Dralypso

**Ok, so free ship week!**

**I've had this in my one-shot folder for a while now.**

**I was inspired by Romeo and Juliet when we read it in class last year. And I never got around to posting it, so..**

**Some awesome Caleo, and a more unusual ship... Dralypso.**

**I know, it's weird but guess what?**

**It happened.**

**So here it is!**

**-teamleo4 (the winnnnnn!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Calypso<strong>

"Why do you like origami so much?" Leo asked her one day.

"What's origami?" Calypso replied, slowly folding a piece of paper into a bird.

"That," he said, pointing to her hands.

She looked up at him. "Is that what you call it now?"

"Yeah."

She looked back down at her hands. She tried to skirt around the question. "When you spend three thousand years on an island, you pick up some things."

"That doesn't say why you like it." _Darn._

"I just do. Same with weaving."

"Oh," he slowly said, taking a seat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her. "Mind if you take a break from that?"

She smiled at him. She hoped he didn't see the sadness in her eyes. "In a minute, I'm almost done." Leo sighed. Calypso laughed at him. "What is that saying now? 'Patience is a virtue'?"

"Wouldn't consider that a saying," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

She pulled away from him, still smiling. "In a minute!"

Leo grinned. "Fine, finish your bird."

Calypso's face went slack. She turned away from him quickly, hoping he didn't notice. But she was already thinking back to one of her heroes. . .

"Patience, my love," Drake whispered quietly to her. His dark hair rippled in the wind.

Calypso smiled warmly at him. She smiled, leaning back on her hand, sand running between her fingers. "Why art thou so patient? My patience has long waned. How can thou have so much patience with these devil birds?"

Drake laughed lightly at her. "Time aboard a ship canst do wonders for patience."

"And does thou not think spending time on thy island whilst do thy same?"

He laughed softly again. "I would imagine it is so."

"Show me again."

He slowly unfolded the paper bird in his hand, and refolded it just as quickly.

Calypso sighed. "How does thou do it? 'Tis impossible!"

Drake smiled at her. "As before, I hadst time."

"And you have plenty more," she added quickly, pleading. "If thou stays-"

"You know I cannot."

The breeze now felt ten degrees colder.

Drake looked at her sadly. "As much as I wish, I hadst a job. A home. A-"

"Woman." Calypso finished, now avoiding his eyes.

Drake sighed. "'Tis true. A woman awaits my return from my voyage."

Calypso grabbed his hand. "Forget that life! Forget thy ship! Forget everything that does not include me!"

"I have stay longer than said. I must be gone."

"Please, stay another moment. Another day, another hour!"

"I canst not-" She cut him off.

He pulled away, smiling sadly. "I whilst come back. Thou whilst be the brightest star, guiding me back to thy island, to thee. Brighter than all the heavens combined!"

"But there is no way to plot thy star on thou navigation charts."

"I will find a way. I will free you from this wretched prison."

Calypso stood up, and he with her. "Speak no more. Do not feed me false hope."

"You will be free, dearest Calypso, I swear-" She cut him off with another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"One more night," he managed, breaking away. "But I can delay this journey no longer."

She pleaded with him with her eyes, and then slowly nodded, admitting defeat.

"Come. Thou shall rest before thou leaves."

She woke up the next morning, in her bed. She looked around, and noticed that for the first time since Drake had been on the island, he was not lying next to her.

Calypso quickly sat up, and looked around for him in the cave. He was absent, within and near the entrance.

She ran out, covering her eyes momentarily from the sun. It looked like it was almost mid-day, the rays coming down at right angles with the sand.

Her eyes adjusted, and yet no figure appeared. She ran around the beach, knowing that it was Drake's favorite place on the island. He only had set foot in the woods once in the time he had been there.

She found him on the farthest side away from her cave. Next to a raft.

She hesitated, then sprinted towards him.

He turned around when he heard the footsteps. His eyes were solemn.

"Wherefore art thou leaving? Please, let me enjoy thy company for a short while longer?"

He smiled wistfully. "A short while will soon turn to a long one. Thou has kept me here for a longer than expected."

"So thou will leave so abrupt? So sudden?"

The smile sunk off his face. "I must make haste. How long have I been on thy island? A week? A month? A year? My dearest Calypso-"

"Thou 'dearest' is back at thou home."

Drake looked down at the sand. "Thou-"

"Do not deny this. Thou would not leave would I have thy love of thou."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Everything I have done for thy is proof of my love! I will return for you, and break thy curse!"

Calypso shook her head slowly. "Thou may not return. Thy knows it is forbidden-"

"Not with thou shining like a star, to guide thy home! Thou will shine like a beacon, even in Apollo's light, to let thy return to thou, and keep thy promise." He pulled her into a kiss.

Calypso pulled back, shaking her head again. "As much as I want to believe thou, it is not true. Thy last man. . ." She trailed off, staring at the same raft that had carried him away.

"But that was thy last man, and not I! 'Tis different, and that is all the matter. If love is meaningful, then let the Fates take a day, and be replaced with it."

Calypso closed her eyes, leaning closer to him. She was an inch apart from where he was.

"I will return for thou." He proclaimed again.

Calypso felt his breath on her face, then it was no more. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for its return.

Too long. It was gone for too long.

She opened her eyes, to see the vast expanse of sea in front of her. The sea she knew she would never get to cross. To explore.

She did not know how, but she made it back to her cave. She then collapsed to the ground, all hope lost.

_Just another one gone_, she thought. _And just like the one before, I will never see thy again._

Tears crept into her eyes. She wiped them away. She stood up shakily, and stumbled towards the bed slowly. Something crinkled under her foot. She looked down, to see a small bird made out of paper.

Letting all tears escape, she ran further into the cave, and told herself that she would never come back out again.

And that held true for the next few days, but she slowly picked up the pieces of her broken heart, but some pieces seemed to be gone forever.

Lost at sea with a certain pirate, who could never love her completely back.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like how this chapter turned out. The Shakespearean writing was confusing, believe me.<strong>

**And notice how her story, is not in Shakespearean, because she's remembering it in the present. So I had to switch back and forth.**

**Most confusing chapter of all time, hardest chapter I've written, believe me. Thank the gods all I had to do was go back and edit this baby.**

**And thank the gods for allowing Calypso to change her speech pattern. If she had been dropping 'thou's and 'thy's with Percy, my head would have exploded.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the winnnnnn!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Jasper

**Sorry for the delay!**

**I really am but I got caught up... in, I don't know... life.**

**Softball, school, and friends.**

**I'm in advanced classes, so lots of homework.**

**I'm trying to get on often-er, but...**

**Thanks for your patience and heres the chapter!**

**-teamleo4 (the winnnn!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jason<strong>

** Jason's worst fear had come true.**

He had to tell Tristan McLean that they were getting married.

Now most people would think that this wasn't going to be too bad. They would say, _Cool! You're about to be related to an actor! How bad can it be? _But when his fiance had joked on numerous occasions that her father could get him killed with one phone call, it tends to make things nerve-racking.

Piper had assured him that her dad like him, but Jason wasn't too sure. He didn't think anyone could forget the exploding pasta incident that quickly.

Both of them were going over to Tristan's house. And the hours leading up to their departure were some of the longest of Jason's life. Even fighting in Greece hadn't been this bad.

Jason pulled up to the mansion, that was almost half the size of New Rome. He could never get used to just how luxuriously the house was, that she used to live in.

Piper smiled at him. "Ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be," he admitted, but got out of the car, and walked around the car. He gripped hands with Piper's, and faced her hand forwards so that anyone onlooking could easily see the ring on her finger.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed, but it felt like hours. Tristan must have known it was them, because he answered the door with a grin on his face.

"Pipes!" he exclaimed, and his daughter hugged him.

Tristan was looking good still for his age. There was more wrinkles around his eyes, showing just how much he smiled. He still had that far away look, but it seemed more like a looking into the future instead of at the past.

Once they pulled away from each other Tristan held out his hand to Jason. "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you Mr. McLean," he responded quickly, grasping his hand firmly and shaking it.

"I've told you, call me Tristan."

Jason smiled. "And I've told you, I don't like being on a first name basis with an actor."

Tristan paused for a moment. "Touche."

He beckoned them into his house.

Like all the other times Jason had been there, it was full of butlers and maids. Piper had said it was a lot less than when she lived there, but it was more than Jason had seen in his lifetime.

Tristan led them through a maze of hallways, and Piper greeted some of the people along the way, while her father greeted all of them. It seemed that Tristan was better at keeping people around than Aeolus, lord of the winds, was.

It seemed like forever when Tristan finally stopped, in about the third room with couches that they had past. They all sat down, and Jason could tell that the other two were a lot more relaxed then he was.

"So, why did I have to cancel my six thirty?" Tristan joked, not noticing their anxious looks.

"Because. . ." Piper trailed off. "Because Jason has some news!"

Jason blinked hard and looked over at her threateningly, sending the message of _thanks for throwing me under the bus_.

He took a deep breath. "Mr. McLean-"

Tristan's phone buzzed, on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hold on," he sighed, picking up the phone and quickly walking out of the room, going on about some acting part.

Jason glared at Piper, who was grinning sheepishly back. "Really?" he asked.

"What? This is a guy thing." She scooted closer to him, and he naturally swung his arm around her.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell him!"

"Uh, yeah. It does."

"But-"

Tristan walked back into the room, which effectively shut them up.

"Sorry, they've been annoying me all day," he apologized. He sat back down on the couch, and looked at Jason expectantly. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well- uh," Jason said, feeling even more nervous. _If he hadn't left the first time and given me more time to think about what I was doing. . . gods, I would pick fighting Krios again over this. . ._

"Wait. . ." Tristan said, a look of horror showing up on his face. "You didn't-" he stood up and glared at Jason.

"What didn't I do?" Jason asked, a little scared.

"DID YOU GET MY LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT?"

"Wait, what-"

"PIPER HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"Dad, it's not what you-"

"Mr. McLean," Jason said, standing up as well. "Your daughter isn't pregnant."

Tristan stared him down, and that gaze made Jason want to hide behind Piper. Finally it softened, and her father relaxed.

"Oh. Good." he said cheerfully, sitting back down.

"Uh. . ." Jason responded, very officially.

"Dad!" Piper scolded, and she pulled Jason back down onto the couch. "You don't have to flip out!"

"Sorry, Pipes," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Old habits die hard." He winked at her. "So now that that's out of the way, what did you want to say?"

"Yeah, Piper," Jason said, looking over at her. "Why did we come here again?"

She laughed at his expression, which must have been somewhere between scared out of his mind and annoyance that Piper had put him in that position.

"This is still your story," she replied, bumping him with her elbow.

He gulped. He could only imagine what Tristan might do if he said those words. Maybe hire a hit man to kill him. Piper had the parents that were the worst to get on the bad side of. Either one of them could ruin his life if he ever offended them or Piper.

"Mr. McLean, um, sir," Jason said. This time he didn't tell Jason to call him Tristan. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

_Now or never_. "I asked your daughter to marry me."

Jason held his breath, counting the seconds that went by.

Twenty three seconds later, Tristan responded. "And what was her answer?" He seemed to have a neutral tone.

Jason grabbed Piper's left hand and held it out. The ring sparkled in the chandelier's light.

Tristan nodded, and didn't say anything else. He had a very disturbing poker face. It was unnerving.

Jason could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. He couldn't say anything else. What could he say anyway? This man would either approve of him, or release the hounds.

Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic. But seriously, he had complete power over Jason.

Tristan stood, as did Piper and Jason. Jason was a good inch taller than his maybe future father-in-law, but that didn't make him feel better.

Slowly Tristan held his hand out, and a winning grin broke onto his face. "Congratulations."

Jason took his hand, astonished. They shook, and Jason could feel the nervousness and concern fade away.

"Sorry, I had to make you freak a little. You can't have my daughter too easily, can you?" Tristan said, laughing at his own joke.

Piper hugged her dad again, then let Jason wrap an arm around her.

"Thank you, sir," he said, relief showing on every inch of his face. On every cell of his essence.

"I told you, please, call me Tristan," he repeated.

Jason hardly paid attention after that. His job was over for the night, and he was done with the stress. He noticed when Tristan talked to him, and they laughed together at some jokes, and Piper joined in. But other than that, Jason had checked out.

Soon, it was past nine, and Tristan had skipped a lot of his appointments.

He walked them to the door, apologizing for kicking them out like this. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"We get it, Dad," Piper said. "You're a busy person. Aren't we all?"

Tristan grinned again, and they hugged.

"Oh, and Jason, a word," Tristan said.

"Of course," he responded, wondering what his future father-in-law could possibly need to talk to him about.

They walked over to the side, in a small garden.

"You know," Tristan said, as soon as they were out of earshot of Piper. "You shouldn't let your guard down too much. I know people." He then winked at Jason, and walked off in the opposite direction, whistling to himself.

Jason just stood there, thunderstruck. He was pretty sure that was a threat, but was it a serious one? _What did that wink mean? What just happened?_

Piper came looking for him after a few minutes, and looked surprised to see him standing all alone. Then she seemed to diagnose the problem.

"What did he say?" Piper sighed, like her father was always threatening her boyfriends.

"Um," Jason managed. "I don't even know."

Piper smiled, then pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry," she breathed, right next to his ear. "I'll protect you from his wrath."

Jason pulled his face back. "I'm sure you will."

He pressed his lips to hers, and suddenly, all of his problems could wait until they were gasping for air.

And maybe a little later than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...<strong>

**Jason under pressure. Let him sweat Tristan... let him sweat.**

**Definitely not my favorite ship, because Piper, in my opinion, can do so much better. My opinion, like I said.**

**Got to figure out a plot for Frazel... hmmmmm...**

**If you have any ideas, comment or PM**

**Follow me on tumblr teamleo4**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the winnnn!)**


End file.
